One Hell of A Bargain
by Cullen's Pink
Summary: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**.::: One Hell of A Bargain :::.**

Author's Notes: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward. I take no credit for Twilight or SM's characters.

**.::: BPOV :::.**

Here I am at the ripe age of forty-five, two weeks after joining an underground dating service, and I'm going on a blind date.

I've never done dating via the Internet or searched for singles online before. Fine, I've never been on an actual blind date. How's this going to work, is this going to work?

For one week straight, I had to complete questionnaires, take quizzes, click on photos of men, choose answers on which and what appeals to me most. An hour in the morning, an hour at night.

I signed up for this, this super integrated funneling technique of finding Mr. Right.

The package with background checks, doctor visits, the whole nine yards with a money back guarantee - yeah, there was a five page form to fill out on expectations alone! Think I signed in blood.

The company messaged me with a date on Monday - my first assignment on finding my truest companion. I printed out the instructions. I know I'm thinking like a bitter butt. But! I don't want to get my hopes up.

Is that him? No. He isn't wearing sunglasses and a cap. There? My heart jumps. My feet stutter. I keep going past him and his head follows me before snapping back to face forward.

I circle back towards him, stepping out from the crowd of people in the subway. He's slender and tall. I pause to take the blindfold from my purse, along with the instructions.

A quick glance at what I'm suppose to do again. Here it goes. Not suppose to talk. Crazy, I know. Coming up behind him.

"You?" I ask. He nods. My knees shake with anticipation. He smells good and he is sticking to the set stipulations. I place the blindfold into his hand.

**.::::::.**

Running with an idea here and likely to update once a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**.::: One Hell of A Bargain :::.**

_Chapter Two_

Author's Notes: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward. I take no credit for Twilight or SM's characters.

.::: BPOV :::.

I help him tie the blindfold with trembling hands. He places the sunglasses back onto his face and I take his hand. Carefully, I guide him through the crowd, pausing my steps when necessary and causing him to knock into me a little at a time.

We are not permitted to speak unless it's required to get to where we are going. "I will tell you when to step up onto the escalator." I tell him when a flow of people stop us in our tracks. He nods, looking in the direction of my voice. I look at him. He has handsome defined features - wish I could see his eyes.

"A couple more steps, now stop, wait." I let out an anxious sigh. "Please."

He bumps into me and my sudden standstill with more momentum. Our hands let go as we both give a startled grunt. His arms cocoon me as my hands grip to his open jacket. I stare at his chest, his olive green shirt rising and falling. When I lift my head to see him looking at me, I smile, then bite my tongue when I start to apologize for the circumstances.

He's not able to see, remember? Since there's others about us and wanting to use the escalator, I tear my attention back to the task at hand. "I'm going to count to three and then we can step together, towards the left, well the _right_" I giggle out "for you that is."

"One.. Two.. Three - STEP." I grin. Success. His face is serious. "Oh." He lowers his head, tilting his head to hear me in his arms.

"Get ready to step again." I lift my chin, aiming for his ear. I know we are close as can be; but there's this undeniable pull. "Get ready.. STEP."

"Great." No conversing woman. Crap. "Take my hand?"

He smiles and it catches my breath, winding it out of my very core.

.::::::.

Thoughts on their destination?


	3. Chapter 3

**.::: One Hell of A Bargain :::.**

_Chapter Three_

Author's Notes: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward. I take no credit for Twilight or SM's characters.

.::: BPOV :::.

I take his hand. He repositions with his other arm around my back.. his hand holds to my waist gingerly.

"Let's walk." Comes out like a hushed moan and I'd like to hide in a corner. The hotel is directly in front of us; so, I lead him straight forward to the grand rotating door. We're greeted immediately and I give a shy smile while searching for the front desk. I reach into my purse for I.D. as we make our way to the counter.

"Greetings, I'm Victoria." The head of curly gorgeous red hair peers over her plum colored librarian glasses. I hand her my driver's license. She takes it and studies it.

Without any questions, she hands me a white plastic key. "First floor, first room." The hand on my side gives me a pat, then a few playful squeezes. Victoria smiles brightly at me when I cackle with a wiggle. I'm ticklish - wow!

"That way, Bella." She points to her right and my eyes travel her long arm in a daze. What's to occur in room number one? I start across the luxurious room with him, marveling at the chandeliers and rugs in an attempt to slow my breathing.

I spy the door and my pace increases. I hear a deep growl from him, he's keeping up with me. In fact, he seems to be pushing me forward, faster, like he's driving me. I trust the agency knows what they're doing, what they're getting me into.

"Just a couple more steps."

At the door. We both radiate with this static charge, a sort of sensual suspense. When we enter the room, I lock the door, and note the tiny pedestal table in the middle of the room with a vertical stand-up sign.

"I think we may have some instructions over here.." I glance at the king-size bed while guiding him to the table and the giddiness-high surging within me speckles my flesh with visible tingles.

Read Out Loud - "**Read** **Out** **Loud**:"

**Put Your Belongings Here**

**Do Not Remove Blindfold**

He shakes his head in disagreement, placing his cap and shades on the table by feeling around with his hands. I set down my purse.

**Guide Him To The Bed **

** Lay Him Down**

**No Talking**

**You Are Being Watched**

.::::::.

I'd love to know your thinking via review. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

.::: One Hell of A Bargain :::.

Chapter Four

Author's Notes: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward. I take no credit for Twilight or SM's characters.

.::: BPOV :::.

Stepping closer and his lips part and his head tilts down at me. My breasts touch his chest - I didn't intentionally do that, but I'm not backing away. Neither is he.

My hands grasp onto his upper arms and I turn this mister man with me like we're slow dancing. Taking both his hands, I pull him to the side of the plush purple bedding for him to sit.

I need to lay him down. There's more instructions on the nightstand. "There's another note. Want to sit?" I place his paw to the bedding and he fluidly obliges.

**Read For Him  
**

**Take Off His Sneakers & Jacket  
**

**Introduce Yourselves with A Kiss  
**

**At any point, you can veto and end this date. Please put the above into action or say goodbye. Turn page over once introductions are made.  
**

I look to him for any signs of hesitation and kneel to take his shoes off first. I keep an eye on his face. I untie his sneakers. I pull one off, then the other.

He hasn't said a word. When I stand, I situate myself between his bent legs. I do want to know his name. I do want to kiss him.

My hands touch high on his chest, then journey up to his shoulders to remove his jacket. He's subtly attentive, sensual, and the sounds, his sharp intakes of air.. sizzle.

He licks his lips in slow motion. My hands take to his neck and I lean forward - within a kissable distance. "My name is Bella."

I give a soft peck to his lips, brushing them over with my restraint.

"Bella..." He caresses my lips back. "Hello." His mouth opens and he runs his tongue light as a feather along the underside of my lip. My silent moan opens my mouth slight and he wets me with an open kiss, touching a twist into my tongue.

"My name is Edward."

His words pour like honey, buzzing inward for my body's shutter. "Edward.."

Edward grabs my wrists and with those same hands pushes his jacket off his shoulders. Placing my hands on him to do the rest. His hands rest on his knees with his fingers wrapping to my outer thighs.

.::::::.

Interesting Date! Maybe one more update before I do longer chapters that gap for a seven day period, perhaps.


	5. Chapter 5

**.::: One Hell of A Bargain :::.**

_Chapter Five_

Author's Notes: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward. I take no credit for Twilight or SM's characters.

.::: BPOV :::.

**Take Off Your Dress**

**Let Him Smooth Your Skin**

**Touch Her Head to Toe**

**Both Lay On Bed**

**Find Blindfold Under Pillow**

**Put On Blindfold**

**Wait for Further Instructions**

I place the note onto the nightstand. I can hear Edward's breathing. Inhibitions be gone. I slip my dress over my head and remove my shoes without moving from between his legs.

Edward's fingers trail up the back of my thighs. It almost tickles. He stops below my ass cheeks, then follows the crease on both of them with one finger, circling out to my hips. With his hands, he graces over the shape of my hips, up my sides to pause under my arms. He follows the same path back down and up again. Touching me softly. My body senses heaven. My sights stay on his lips - each of his breaths in, every breath out.

Edward caresses around my shoulders, the length of my arms, all the way down to my fingertips. His short nails lace the fine hairs on my neck with a soft swirl. He massages my scalp, behind my ears with that precise gentleness, flowing along to skim my brows, temples, jaw, cheekbones, then my cooing lips.

Edward's fingers lead, traveling down my back, and I find myself leaning into him. When, he reaches my bottom, he pauses to grasp my ass fully. He starts to speak, then closes his mouth with a moan like sound. One of his hands holds to my hip while the other glides the back of my thigh to the back of my knee. He moves my body away from him to bring my knee up and place my foot on the bed.

I watch him find my thigh instinctively. His fingertips, like pinpoints encompass my leg, giving a tease of a touch. He follows my leg with this tantalizing blissful torture and reaches my ankle to use one hand to wrap around my calf. He squeezes me there before trailing the crease behind my knee and smothers into my inner thigh with the palm of his hand.

I am panting, wondering if he'd dare go higher. Willing him. Edward swirls his nails on down to my ankle. He lifts my foot to skate his fingers, one at a time, on the bottom of my foot. Then pulls each toe from pinky to big with the slightest catch and release. He moves my foot from the bed, patting the bedding while gesturing for my other foot.

My foot settles between his legs and I make it so my toes feel the heat from his denim. He pays the same amount of attention to this leg; except for brushing his knuckles on my panties. He is melting me and my heart is thumping dramatically with wanton adrenaline.

Soon, he guides me onto the bed by placing my knees on either side of him. We scoot onto the bed together with me straddling atop him. Together we make it to the pillows for him to dig beneath them, searching blindly. He holds up my blindfold. I take it and put it on. Our bodies snuggle closer, not knowing what's to occur.

The click of a door, padded footsteps on the carpet. Someone clears their throat. A man.

"Would you like to stop now, Bella? You are perfectly safe." Comes the voice.

There's records of where I am today. I'm somewhat unnerved, though. "I'm not sure."

"Do you want to be better acquainted with Edward?"

"Yes."

"Edward. Would you like to continue with this date? It will not be the last time you spend time with Bella."

"Yes. I'd like to continue."

"What about you, Bella? You need to be comfortable."

"I want to continue."

"Good. My name is Jasper and I'm your sponsor."

.::::::.

I need a sponsor, by golly: You Whoooo, Jasper darlin..


	6. Chapter 6

**.::: One Hell of A Bargain :::.**

Author's Notes: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward. I take no credit for Twilight or SM's characters.

**.::: BPOV :::.**

"A sponsor is someone who guides you through the process. My wife and I will be supervising and funding your dates. We may serve as mentors at a later date."

I'm sitting up on my knees, bare in my silky panties and bra. My date.. next to me, Edward. I'm strangely at peace under the circumstances - at comfort with the feel of his arm around me, his hand holding to my shoulder, how he anchors me to him.

Jasper's voice moves around the room with him, it's sure and soothing with a southern drawl, pausing intermittently. A chair, maybe, trails his path with that familiar sound of a squeaky wheel.

At the end of the bed, he continues: "There will be a series of dates restricting you.. such as _no_ _talking_ _unless_ _otherwise_ _instructed_. Edward: are you able to sit in the center of the bed Indian-style?"

Edward squeezes my side gently before situating himself at Jasper's request. I immediately miss the contact. My flesh responds to his absence as if there's a chilly breeze. As if I'm suddenly exposed for true.

"Good, turn to the left at a forty-five degree angle. I will need to see you both and the lovely Bella will sit on your lap."

I start, then wait, wondering if he meant right at this moment or..

"Yes. Face Edward, wrap your legs around him. Place your arms around his neck and lengthen the distance between the two of you by placing your elbows on his shoulders."

My hands gravitate to find him within my reach. Once my hold takes to his bicep, Edward's caresses coax me ever closer. I am on him in one fluid motion, my legs hugging to his torso like he is the final piece to this puzzle of life.

He has one hand lightly sandwiched between my hair and shoulder blades, while the other hand digs into my naked thigh.

"Well done." Jasper reminds us of his presence. "Here comes the intimidating part for most; but you two needn't worry."

A can opens, fizzes. Then an exaggerated sip fills the room. "Would you like a drink? Thirsty?"

I shake my head and decline his offer. The word "worry" has awoken the butterflies - they're tense and drop to the pit of my stomach.

"The two of you show a great deal of interest in the other. Do you feel the comfort in holding to one another.. Isn't it easy, natural?"

Jasper takes a another drink. "Edward: clasp your hands and let them rest around Bella's hips. Thank you. This is what we are going to do: You will tell about yourselves. What makes you who you are, in a nutshell, what has happened in your life? Just a briefing, summarize it.. it could be bullet points which includes your age.."

Jasper gives a faint chuckle, seeming to smile out, "There is no right answer or statements, this is not a test, and there will be no grades. Ladies first."

How to start? I take a deep breath. "I'm Bella. Forty-five." My voice is shaky and it goes from audible to an almost whisper. Edward's thumb begins to smooth a gentle circle onto my lower back. He is encouraging. Another deep inhale and I turn my head slight as to not exhale directly into his face.

"I'm a mom. I had my daughter at age fifteen. I'm from an uneducated family of alcoholics and moved out when I became pregnant. Quit school. Was a waitress. Got my GED when my daughter started school. Um." Dear body, don't tremble. What is the big deal?! "So. Married. Divorced. Went to college. I'm a math professor. My daughter is wonderful and smart and married. I'm going to be a grandmother. The end."

I hold my breath, willing the nerves away. Edward's arms have wrapped around me more, crossing behind me for his hands to hold to my waist.

"Beautiful."

"Edward.. You're up."

"My son graduates high school next month. I come from a well established family and rebelled to the point of running away. I've been in jail. I straightened up, got married, became a father, got divorced. I opened a home for runaways. I place them into programs or certain care, sometimes return them to their loved ones. My goal is to provide the assistance they need. That's it, my nutshell." Edward slowly gives his life story in one breath, his voice unwavering, and I want more.

I'm not sure if it's my heart pounding or if it's his. Perhaps it's both of ours.

"Age?"

Edward stiffens. "I am thirty-nine." He says reluctantly. Am I too old for him?

"Intriguing."

"Does anyone want to leave this date?"

When my head snaps in Jasper's direction, I feel Edward's breath at my ear. I shake my head '**no'** to hear Edward say, "Not in the least."

"Okay. Bella: lay down on your stomach, head on the pillows."

.::::::.

Thank you for reading. Did you read this?


	7. Chapter 7

**.::: One Hell of A Bargain :::.**

Chapter Seven

Author's Notes: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward. I take no credit for Twilight or SM's characters.

**.::: BPOV :::.**

Situating myself on the bed, I lay to my front and hug to the pillow. Edward will be touching me and my skin tingles electric with anticipation.

Jasper gives instructions, "Edward. I want you to sit on your knees in between Bella's legs. Open your legs, darlin'. That's a good girl."

There's movement and Jasper seems to be standing at the side of the bed now while he continues, "Use your fingertips to skim up and down the shape of Bella's creamy legs."

Edward positions and I feel my blush linger with heat. It is surreal. It is as fantastic as something written, not of my world, and I wonder about the possibilities.. have I stepped into the _fifty_ _shades_ zone?

On the back of my thighs, his hands find their way - gliding up to the outsides of my legs to earn him his bearings. There is where his fingertips outline me with liquid loveliness.

Edward turns directions above my ankles and strands pinstripes over my calves, twists his hands, trailing his thumbs until they are on the inside of my legs.

The pinstripes touch light, painting up on left, up on right, and those thumbs sweep soft, sensually slick to my inner thighs now.

"Nicely done, Edward. It would be best if you took off your shirt."

I can only imagine how sexy it is to see him. Does he move his head towards Jasper every time direction is given? I want to watch him pull his shirt up his torso and over his head.

"Wad it into your lap."

I attempt to see him through the blindfold. I whimper, wishing to see Edward.

"He has slender muscles and wide shoulders, Bella." I rest my head. Am I that transparent?

"She's wearing the dullest pink. Her panties match her bra - both are silky with a shine and their seams are black lace."

"Would you like to keep going? Yes or no?"

There's no hesitation. I answer "Yes" on top of Edward's "Yes." My heartbeat quickens from the sound of his husky voice, my body crackles like it, and I answer again. Uncertain if I was heard.

"At any point, raise your hand if you become uncomfortable. I am able to change the course without either one of you knowing what occurred. And of course, you can speak up if you'd like to stop."

The bed dips. "No worries. Nothing too wild.. this is your first date." Jasper is on the bed with us. "I'm observing."

"Your turn to lay down, Edward. Stay between her legs. Your chest will cover Bella's bottom. Your fingertips have free range above your own shoulders. Your mouth may touch her skin once."

It's an interesting predicament - having someone tell you how to be, not making the decision on what to say or how to act. The rules becoming this sensual distraction of following mysterious instructions.

Edward's bare chest is on my bottom. His silky skin targets the cushions of my cheeks where my skimpy panties round the nakedness.

He does not put his weight on me; but Edward's solidness presses against the entirety of my softness, covering me so. Before he touches me with mastering fingertips, I gasp a quieted moan. The rapid pounding in his chest causing my body's complete dip into that pool of arousal.

"What is it, Bella? Do say." Jasper inquires with a deep, raspy quality.

"Heartbeat." I manage to speak.

"Do you find it stimulating? Intimate?"

"Yes."

Edward lets out a pleasurable growl, placing the side of his face to my back. His touch outskirts my ribs up to my lacy straps. He follows these paths to my shoulders to squeeze me slight.

My breathing hitches, meeting the tempo in his warm chest. His open mouth brushes to the center of my lower back, not lifting away as his hands journey up to my wrists.

His mouth gives a gentle kiss. His grip tugs light to guide my arms off the pillow.

When my arms slide onto the bed, Edward's fingers scissor between my fingers. As his hands hold to mine, his fists becomes my fists, and his lips nibble to drag along my skin. He never breaks contact.

"Beautiful." Jasper praises under his breath. "Back on your knees Edward - scoot to her feet. Bella, lay to your back. Turn over please."

Edward releases my hands with a groan. He licks quick near my spine with a simple departing peck. Then, he repositions.

.::::::.

I was wanting this chapter to be twice as long. Plus, I was wanting to awe the FF universe with quicker updates. There's so much **want**. It's this **constant**. Anyway, **TA** **DAH**! _Hope you liked it._

If you are reading this, thank you. I'd love to know what you are thinking - the good, the bad, the naughty! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**.::: One Hell of A Bargain :::.**

Chapter Eight

Author's Notes: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward. I take no credit for Twilight or SM's characters.

**.::: BPOV :::.**

Edward's hands rest on my ankles once I am on my back. Jasper clears his throat, "I'm going to set something next to Bella's foot. It's your basic pink bottle of baby lotion.. fine for the most sensitive of skins."

"Edward, you will massage it into her feet, between her toes, up her legs, on up until you reach her neck." He puts the bottle on the bed.

Edward places my foot into his lap - there's the click from the lid, the faint sound of his hands rubbing together. Then the distinct fragrance of gentleness caresses my senses and I breathe in, one long deep inhale.

My mouth jars open when he touches me, taking one foot, he captures my attention. With my heel perched in his palm, Edward glides from the top of my toes to the length of my shin, coating me with a glove of satin.

Both his hands lather me: squeezing and sliding, sinking bliss into tissue with a steady rhythm, pinching and tugging, slipping between my toes, swirling and pivoting to my sole. He dances below my knee and behind it.

His fingers wrap, dig, dive, slide front and back, encircling, enclosing, kneading, going round and round causing happy groans to trickle from me in waves. By the time Edward places my foot back on the bed and picks up my other one, I'm a fantasizing mess - panting, tingling with urges, and wishing we were alone.

He spreads the lotion first; but this time, I find myself rising to my elbows and guiding my foot towards his chest. I need to touch him. His motions pause, he lightens his hold without removing his hands.

I softly run my toes along his chest. Searching. There's my target. I circle his nipple. He gasps a mutter. A little pinch with the curl of my toes. He moans and I hum.

"Bella. That's distracting." Jasper states with a hint of sternness. I startle and sink back into my pillow, my face overheating.

Edward has my foot and ankle in a vice grip, he elevates my leg higher, placing a kiss to my arch.

"Get back on track." Jasper instructs with a serious tone.

"Okay." Edward responds with his lips on my thin, sensitive skin. He presses his teeth into the same area, opens his mouth enough to give me a slight bite. He nibbles. I gasp, giggle loud and squirm, swirling my foot in his hand to keep from being tickled.

Jasper laughs. "I will separate you two."

Edward's hands trail both of my legs until reaching behind my knees, grabbing hold, "No.." he replies and pulls me down the bed. Suddenly, I'm on his lap. My behind rests on Edward's legs. It's as if I'm propped up on a ramp. I remain still and my grin widens. He places my ankle to his shoulder.

Edward brings my other ankle to his mouth, runs his nose to the inside of my foot, and huffs his hot breath there.

As he places my leg back onto the bed, Jasper groans "Lots of creative, sensual liberties being taken here." The bed dips. "Rules."

It sounds like he's next to Edward speaking. "You can kiss and nibble to her ankles, her wrists, and her hands. The lotion can be applied to Bella's skin. No going underneath her tiny clothing of s-e-x-i-n-e-s-s, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"And Bella, refrain from touching Edward or I might have to bite your pinky toe." He jokes.

With my foot on Edward's shoulder, Jasper's chuckle brushes my leg. The bed shakes and Jasper bounces from the arena. "You will get your turn. Patience kitten."

"Yes sir."

There was a stiffness straight through Edward's spine that dissolves once we're the only ones left in the space. Each intake for air is pronounced.

After a short moment, his fingertips and nails grace upwards around the circumference of my lower leg. When his caress disappears, disappointment shutters through me, locating in my throat until the click of the lid. Honey please! I want to shout, beg.

"Yes.." slips out as a hushed moan. I lip sorry to make up for it, yet I'm not in the least, because Edward has read my mind. For the massage melts with a hungrier rubbing to my thigh. I fight to keep silent: turning my head to the side with the bite of my lip. I lift the pillow to cover my mouth.

One hand cradles under my knee while the other grabs my ass cheek. He groans. His fingers smooth round, tracing the lace and my plumpness, coming full circle. He squeezes me there.

Many, many clicks and moans later, Edward has thoroughly massaged me - both of my legs, my bottom cheeks, my torso, chest, shoulders, and arms. He has my hand open in front of his face.

He singles out my pinky finger. He kisses it's print, then pinches the finger pad between his teeth. He pulls my finger from his teeth and moves to the next one. Euphoria is what it is, plain and simple.

Jasper interrupts before my other hand gets the same treatment. "Edward, go ahead and switch places with Bella. We're down to ten minutes. Bella, straddle Edward. Hold to his hands above his head."

We move quickly. I can't help but grind my hips when I feel the hardness in his pants. How I ache for him. I must scoot up to reach his hands. "Bella, you can nibble and kiss him wherever you can reach. No hands." There not much time.

I listen for his breath, the feel of it, trying to gage his whereabouts in comparison to mine. I clear my throat within a grin, inching my face closer to his body temperature. He clears his throat for me and my smile meets his cheek at the corner of his mouth. He smiles.

My lips follow his bottom lip and he sweeps his tongue to the underside of my upper lip. All plans to seduce him by nibbling on his neck have been postponed. Rain check.

We kiss. Pausing. I taste my own lips and recharge. A soft nudge to my top lip, I return it. He lifts his mouth to mine, letting his breath entice me through his slightly opened mouth. Tempting me, daring me. I suckle his top lip, lick it, and capture it with my teeth. His moan becomes my moan which becomes our kissing frantic. Our hands together become fists on the pillow.

"Listen." Jasper waits. I tilt my head back, reveling. Edward kisses my neck.

"When you hear the door shut, you have two minutes. Bella must be out that door in two minutes. Each minute past is a week you go without seeing one another. You might be thinking 'Why bother, we feel like we've found our match?' But, I do believe, if you play by the rules, it will prove worthwhile. One more thing: When I leave the room, you can remove the blindfolds."

**..::::::..**

If you are reading this, thank you! It would be fantastic to get your input on the direction of the story. I'm open to suggestions, thoughts, and most definitely your review.

One to three personal notes:

1. Cheers to the fact that creativity can fit any budget & lifestyle.

2. I have learned that I love writing. So, I've been trying at it. I know what it means to be mocked and ridiculed; BUT most importantly, I know you can't live your life for others. Life is not about shaping your happiness for other people - what they think, their standards, other's opinions. There's too many - which one to choose? Honestly.

3. So, there's this feller named Stephen King. I think he has some fans, maybe some haters, and he gets to dive into his own genre of work. Why can't I? That's my take on most things, anyway.

**.:::: Hugs ::::.**


	9. Chapter 9

**.::: One Hell of A Bargain :::.**

Chapter Nine

**Author's Notes**: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward. I take no credit for Twilight or SM's characters. **This story will take a turn soon. I can't promise it will be to your liking and it might possibly be destined towards Kinkyville, which is on your right, pass the border of Taboo. Read at your own discretion. **

**.::: BPOV :::.**

Blue-Green. His shiny lustful eyes lined in long thick lashes within one second captivate millions of wishes. I sit up in bed. My body's need pulsing between my legs: memory is serving him to me in my dreams. I'm a mess of tingles.

Our faces inches apart. Finally, being able to see one another. Stillness has stuck, clinging to us within our gazing.

"I want to see you again."

My smile plays on my lips again at my breathless reply. "Thank goodness."

"I like this.. it's not _anything_ I would have expected. It's crazy."

"I've never done anything remotely this erotic.. Or, or felt such a strong connection." His kisses eat at my words lightly.

"Let me help you dress."

"Good idea."

That's when we flew from the bed. He gave me his business card, he put my dress on me. He's handsy. I told him how to reach me: "My name is Bella Black. Wish I had a card. I work at Highline Community College, Des Moines." Our tongues intertwined over and over, our hands did not rest in one place. We forced the door open as we caressed, fondled, and kissed.

"Shut the door, Edward, and say goodbye for now." Jasper's voice was a surprise. "Only seconds remaining."

"Bye for now." I scurried away wanting lots more. When I glanced back, Edward waved and shut the door.

"Check your email when you get home." Jasper grinned. He stood in the middle of the hall, watching me leave with his hands tucked into his pockets. Handsome man with his wavy light hair pulled back, a white tee, and baby blue pinstriped pants that match his eyes.

As soon as I got home, I powered up my computer. There was a questionnaire regarding the date, along with an evaluation on "the sponsor." Lots of statements to answer by choosing "true" or "false." All dealing with my feelings and thoughts.

Basically asking about my comfort level, arousal - would I do it again, would I be willing to take it further. I had to step away to think about what "further" might seriously entail.

After selecting "YES," there were more questions in regards to _fantasies_, my likes, my dislikes.

For the past two day, I've had the most dirty thoughts. Yes. The kind where Edward and I make out in front of crowds and he has me bend to his deepest desires. Alice, the other sponsor, contacted me via text.

She said Edward and I are to meet again on Friday, today, and not to ruin the fun by touching myself. Jasper's suppose to join us at Mandarin Chef at eleven.

These details keep replaying through my brain like this.

**.:::&:::.**

I've been told to dress in black and take a cab. I walk into the restaurant. Edward is standing there, off to the side of the door. He smirks, ushering me closer with the sweep of his arm.

"Bella."

"Edward."

We stand face to face with his hand resting on the curve of my lower back. All smiles and trying to be subtle with looking the other over.

"You're so lovely."

"Thank you. You're beyond handsome." Heaven's in his gaze.

My eyes take in his black cotton shirt, it's short sleeves snug around his biceps; and those are dress pants and construction boots. He's crazy hot and it starts at his hair - the manner in which it screams **sex**.

There's a wicked satisfaction in his smirk as he looks at me. He starts at my v-neck halter top that becomes a bow at the back of my neck, then rakes over my bare shoulders one at a time. He's outlining my fitted skirt to my knees, following the path to my platform heels.

"Mr. Edward and Bella?"

Our attention meets the young Asian waitress. Her long bangs have slipped from the bun on her head, hiding a good portion of her flawless face.

"Yes." Edward turns his body slight, acknowledging her.

"Your sponsor will be here shortly. I get waters. You sit. He order for you. Kay?" She smiles, nodding for our acceptance.

"Great. Thank you."

Edward lowers his head, speaking to me quietly without looking at me, "Where would you like to sit?" He slides behind me, touching my elbows, and I balance by bringing my clutch purse to my chest.

Both my hands press the cool leather to my speeding heart. The contact clouds my thinking with a static - sparking - plugging into that one primal instinct.

His breath on my neck. I scan the empty room. We're the first customers. Mm… circles to my skin. It pulls my focus and I watch his fingers.

"Anywhere. Your choice."

I suck in my breath, determined, over there.. I point. Then, I look over my shoulder at those blue-and-greens.

Edward's fingers trail up my arms to my neck, his eyes follow his hands , they journey the direction of my choosing. Before I say anything, he takes my hand in his, and leads me while remaining tantalizing close - so that, with the twist of his wrist, I move like the needle in our compass.

There's one table in the back corner that is out of place: it is retro and belongs in a fifties diner. It's black and chrome with three stools.

Edward pulls the chair out for me and I take my seat. His hands rest on my shoulders for a brief moment. Into my ear he leans, I wait for him to speak, a tiny tug twirls my raindrop earring, "Nice touch of bling."

"You like?"

The waitress brings our waters. Edward takes his seat. "Yes. But, I'm admiring your neck, how your hair is off your shoulders."

My hand caresses the back of my neck as I taste his comment. He sips his water and glances behind me. "Jasper is here." Edward rises to greet him.

"Edward. Bella." Jasper's at the table. They both sit. He seems pleased to see us..

"You two are a beautiful couple." His smile broadens as he watches my own smile spread. His black dress shirt is unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up and his undershirt is the color of rust. He's modeling tattered jeans with a mini bun on his head.

"Your food will be here in the next few minutes."

"What are we having?" I ask, reaching for Edward's hand.

"Potato leek soup and mandarin orange salad."

Edward's hand glides under mine. We hold hands on top of the table, our fingers interlocking. "Scrumptious."

"I agree." Jasper says with a wink my direction. "Here's what Alice and I want to offer you both."

"Listening." Edward squeezes my hand.

"You two date, talk, see one another during the week and then give us your Saturdays. Sundays would be spent resting. Alone time."

He must read my mind. "There's more to it. I will go and you two can discuss the agreement. No answer is needed until tomorrow though."

"Okay." I sip my drink, wondering.

"It would be for one month. The arrangement would mean you two do not get to pleasure one another or yourselves. That would be saved for Saturdays. Alice and I would get to instruct, direct you two in certain sexual situations. You'd be following our rules."

Edward nods his head and squints his eyes, seeming to consider the agreement so far.

"If it sounds appealing in the least, I think you should meet Alice. We can go into more details another time."

"Where?"

"When you are done eating. She will be waiting for you both at the same place you had your first date. Edward, you have my number. Bella, you have Alice's number. So, please contact us if you have questions. Or if this doesn't feel right to you. We understand. Otherwise, see you on the flipside."

**.::::::.**

Choices. Decisions. What do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

**.::: One Hell of A Bargain :::.**

Chapter Ten

Author's **Notes**: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward. I take no credit for Twilight or SM's characters. **This story will take a turn soon. I can't promise it will be to your liking and it might possibly be destined towards Kinkyville, which is on your right, pass the border of Taboo. Read at your own discretion. **

**.::: BPOV :::.**

"He said text him when we're done eating, one way or the other."

"And if it's 'YES,' there will be a limousine within minutes. I'm ready. Yes." I confirm. Edward types the message. We're both intrigued by the concept of this arrangement. We both want to learn more details and like the tinge of naughtiness.

"Jasper replied 'Tell Alice hi for me'." Edward smiles and stands, offering me his hand to help me from my seat. He kisses the back of my hand, then leads me from the restaurant quietly.

When we exit the building, there's a long black limousine at the curb with a woman dressed in a black suit, heals, hat, and a white shirt of ruffles.

She 's gorgeous with her long blond curls draped over one shoulder. As she opens the door for us, I hug Edward's arm to my chest. He hesitates, turns completely around, stopping us in our tracks and pulls me into his chest.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"I might be nervous." I shrug.

"Me too." His expression is soft without pretense. Passers-by blur. There's an inviting within his eyes, this steady constant magnetism. His lips meet mine.

In the distance, I hear: "Should I go? Peoples keep looking at me like they've won a prize or somethin'. I'm like shoo'n them away from the limo here." We both glance over at the lady chauffeur.

Edward looks to me for the answer. His face painted with an amused grin.

"Let's go." I whisper suggestively. He pivots behind me, keeping his arms about me and slightly sways me step by step to the open limo door. I smile at the woman, peeking at her shiny name tag.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Rose."

"I understand." She winks at me as I get in. Edward scoots next to me before the door shuts. He puts his arm behind my neck and drops soft kisses to my shoulder. His fingers skate figure-eights to my opposite shoulder and his hand rests in both of mine. I open his hand to trace along his lifeline, noting our connection schools bliss. A song fills the silence.

_"I'm right on top of you..."_

"Huh? Never heard this one." Edward's voice rumbles in my ear.

I move to speak into his ear, "It's 'Mess Around' by Pepper." Inspiration strikes me at that precise moment. I lick light to his listening, then sip it delicately between my lips. With the turn of his head, Edward nips at my lips persuasively.

The ride in the limo comes to a stop while we are kissing. The breathy whimpers pause when our door opens. He takes my wrist and pulls it to his mouth. His gaze burns with _want_ and he bites to my inner forearm, igniting me to the extreme. The things I'd let him do to me... heaven.

"We're here." His breath beckons and he leads me from the limo.

Rose gives us a nod, "Go straight ta room numba one. Alice awaits your knock." She smiles and we start that way.

We stroll through the lobby - I'm tucked into Edward's side. Deep inhale. He knocks. My hand clinches to his shirt while my other hand finds a belt loop to put my fingers through.

Alice answers wearing a huge grin, "You made it." Her big blue eyes twinkle. "Please come inside." She the door open for us. She stands with her hand on her hip, her feet planted shoulder width apart. My anxiety begins to slip away.

Alice has a sensual poise about her. She's super pretty: long shiny brown hair that's fixed to one side, she's knotted it into a loose ponytale. I feel overdressed - she isn't even wearing shoes. But she's glamorous with her crazy-ass socks. They fit up to her knees, white and green stripes. Her legs are pretty too, they're tone. She must be sporty?

Plus, she's wearing a green and white jersey with the number ninety-nine on the front and back. The silky material barely covers her green shorts and reveals her tube top underneath. That's some serious color coordination on that healthy body.

"Bella, you're beautiful. Love your dress!" She locks the door while her other hand meets my shoulder.

"Edward." She holds out her hand for him, "It is nice to meet you and Bella." As she shakes his hand, she journeys down my are arm to hold my hand.

"Jasper says 'hi.'" Edward blushes. She gives a soft giggle which turns into a sexy smirk and keeps hold of his hand.

"Does he?" She teases, watching him intently.

"I have the text.." He offers playfully, reaching for his back pocket.

"I believe you." She smiles at him, squeezing our hands before letting out a sigh.

"This is what we're going to do: we are going to watch a silent film. It's a _spin _of naughty _goodness,_ kinda similar to a porn. Okay, it could be considered a porn." She pauses, waiting for any reactions.

"Are we good with that? Jasper and I didn't take either one of you for being modest when we studied your profiles."

"Yeah." I answer. "Sure, yeah, I'm good with that."

Edward gives a shy nod, looking down at his boots.

"First, I'd like for you both to undress - keep your underwear on. Edward, those boots can go back on please." She gives him a wink, then skips to the bed and jumps with a twirl, bouncing onto her bottom. Her smile brightens and she's ready to watch us.

There's three theater seats located at the end of the bed that wasn't there before. They're connected to one another and they face a huge flat screen television on the wall. I stare in that direction for a moment, willing my courage.

Edward removes his top. Yumminess - that's what I needed - I step out of my platforms. "I'm not wearing anything under this top." I let them know and unzip the side of my skirt. I hear a groan and Edward's looking at me. He unzips his pants. My skirt pools to the floor.

**.::::::.**

In what order do most dates happen: Out to eat, take off your clothes, watch a movie?


	11. Chapter 11

**.::: One Hell of A Bargain :::.**

Chapter Eleven

**Author's ****Notes**: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward. I take no credit for Twilight, nor SM's characters. **This story will take a turn soon. I can't promise it will be to your liking and it might possibly be destined towards Kinkyville, which is on your right, pass the border of Taboo. Read at your own discretion. **

**.::: BPOV :::.**

"What to do? What to do?" Alice's eyes look hazy as she stares at my top. Edward and I both wait for her instruction. "Come sit by me, Bella."

I make my way to the bed within a few steps - perfectly aware of Edward's view of my black silky thong.

She examines my face slowly with a tiny smile on her lips: my mouth, my cheekbones, my hairline and my chin before she sets her gaze into mine. Her entire face lights up with a smile that causes me to do the same.

"Edward." Her attention turns to him.

He's frozen in mid-unzip, watching intently. "Yeah?"

"It would be easier to remove your shoes and pants sitting down. Come join us." She pats the absent space next to her.

"Okay." Edward holds to his pants as if to hold them up and rakes his unoccupied hand through his unruly hair.

Two long strides with the tilt of his head towards the headboard and he's at the bed, eyes dark and faraway. Alice pats the bed again.

He sits, pulling his knee to his chest and unties one boot. He yanks it off and that's the moment he chooses to look at us. He smirks in my direction. Fuck-hot! His bicep flexes.

My mouth drops and he averts his eyes to work on the other shoe.

"For the time being, Bella should keep her top on her person. Don't you think, Edward?"

He glances my way. His brows furrow with consideration, his face blushes, jaw clinches as he yanks off his boot.

Edward looks at Alice while standing, "Yes ma'am." He holds her gaze and pushes his pants past his hips, past his stiff cock.

Oh yes, stretched tight charcoal boxer briefs and that is one thick outline. My poor poor thong - the material is waaay too thin. Edward's pants gather to his feet.

"May I have your socks?" Alice asks, holding out her hand. Edward is quick to remove them, folding them into one bundle while stepping back into his boot.

He moves with this uncomfortable masculinity, roughness personified in the spotlight - it ripples with his slender muscles. I want him on me, those big hands grabbing me, and that hardness smashing into me. Mouthwatering man.

"That is good, Edward." Alice shuffles the socks to her other hand in order to take his hand. She pulls him to sit, gentle with her hold to his fingertips.

Edward places his hand on the edge of the bed between them and she graces it with a soft rhythm. Her fingertips caress together in a pinpoint over the top of his hand: they flow together, then lift from the contact to spread apart again and touch to his skin again.

The three of us watch.. mesmerized.

"Bella, would you pick up his other boot and go shut off the lights for us? It is near the door."

I know, I know.. my turn. "Yeah.. " Cursed shaky voice. I focus on my posture and steady my steps.

She scoots back on the bed, "Listen Bella, you are beautiful." She sighs as she sits on her knees in the center of the bed. "Sexy. Look at Edward."

I'm inches away from him, staring at his boot near my toes. I peak up through my lashes, his bare chest is rising and falling. His eyes are dark and he does not attempt to give me a comforting smile or smirk. His jaw is tight.

I kneel to get his boot, not taking my gaze from his and he licks his lips quick before glancing at my legs, my ass. My senses sprinkle with a naughty kind of neediness.

I rise and steal a look at his cock, I hush my moan; but he hears it. He replies with a throaty groan and he grips the bedding with both his hands. I hug his boot to me, wanting it to be in his hands, and start towards the light switch.

One foot in front of the other and I bite my lip to settle the heat stirring in me. With the bend of my finger, the lights go dim. My arms relax to carry Edward's boot at my side, my focus remains on my footing.

"Thank you, Bella. Now take his hand and lead him to the seats. Edward, you will put an arm around her. Pull her back into your chest as she takes you."

His hand fits into my grasp. Then, he positions behind me for his arm to go round my front. He grips my hip, smashing my breast, and hugs me to him. Edward's defined hardness presses into me.. his arousal pokes to my ass cheek. We're skin to skin with my back on his chest.

My breathing stutters incredibly and I struggle to keep to her words.

"I will be sitting in the middle; so either one of the other seats will be fine to sit in."

That is my cue. As I step, we part briefly, only to reunite with his step. Edward's demigod penis pokes and slides onto my bare ass. Heavens, there is a wetness soaking through his clinging boxers causing me to whimper like crazy.

"Let him sit, Bella. Now kiss his chin, then kneel between his legs and put his boot on him ." Alice is on all fours directing me from the bed. Her voice is a saucy combination of purr and moan.

I do as she says. I'm so beyond turned-on I can't function.

"Such a good girl. One more thing, sweetness." I give her my attention while placing my hands on Edward's knees. She continues with a big smirk, eyeing my hands. She knows what I really want to do.

"Take this sock and tie his wrist to the armrest - it'll be the one on the inside." I gesture to his right, my left, to confirm while standing to take Edward's sock. "Yes. And I will be doing the same to you."

**.::::::.**

Anyone want to watch a movie? I think the seats are taken; but there's plenty of places to sit. And I thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**.::: One Hell of A Bargain :::.**

Chapter Twelve

**Author's** **Notes**: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward. I take no credit for Twilight, nor SM's characters. **This story will take a turn soon. I can't promise it will be to your liking and it might possibly be destined towards Kinkyville, which is on your right, pass the border of Taboo. Read at your own discretion. **

_Thank you to those following this story, favoriting it, and reviewing!_

For Porn Purposes

Little Bear _ James

Mama Bear _ Rose

Papa Bear _ Emmett

Goldilocks _ Jane

Red Riding Hood _ Victoria (The first one from the first movie, "Twilight.")

The Big Bad Wolf _ Jacob

Lumberjack _ Carlisle

**.::: BPOV :::.**

I believe the man of my dreams is two seats over, tied, and ready to watch a naughty film with me and another woman. To say I am on sensory fuck-me overload is putting it mildly. My left hand has been tied with Edward's sock and my thong may dissolve into nothingness soon.

Alice is in the middle, such a devious grin on her face. Her knees are bent together and in her seat, pointing in my direction. She straightens her arms out in front of her, aiming the remote.

She looks to us both, "You two can hold hands later. No speaking during the film.. Okay? There won't be any sound. This is going to prove to be quite different from your first date."

"Anyone need to potty or anything before it starts?"

Maybe I should go clean up some.

"No thanks." Edward spews. She looks to me while I continue my inner debate. Her brows lift, her arm begins to lower.

"No-oo?-oope." My uncertainty finds it's ground.

"Okay then. Hold onto your knickers."

The plasma powers on. Alice bends her arm to look at the remote, then pushes a few more buttons.

She mumbles a moan, impulsively squees under her breath, and places the remote between her thighs. Can't help but smile at her.

**.::: **_**the film **_**:::.**

It's white. A white screen until a black Chinese Maple Leaf falls, swaying in the center of the screen like it's swaying and twirling in a breeze. When it reaches the bottom and can no longer be seen, black letters appear one by one as if someone is handwriting in cursive:

**Years Later**

Ink drops begin to splatter onto the words, increasing and spreading until the screen is black. White letters appear as if someone is typing:

**After The Once Upon A Times**

The white seeps from the letters causing the blank screen again, until two hands fade into view: it is two fists, dirty and sweaty, tied together with a pillowcase. It fades to white.

Black cursive letters appear. The handwriting is different - it is slanted cursive with longer strokes:

**Red Riding Hood Moves In With Little Bear  
**

An image begins to show as the letters disappear. It's hard to make out.. there's some motion.. It's a shot of a woman's face and torso. She is naked. Her hair bounces with her large perky breasts.

Her mouth parts each time her brows crinkle. The shot widens and slowly reveals her tattoo. Chinese maple leaves ink her hip, branching up her side and down her leg. Her hooded cloak fastens at her neck and covers her back, bottom, and the man below her. His slim legs lay on a twin mattress, unmoving, with her up and down movement on top of him. There are no sheets, no blankets in sight.

The camera's perspective grows, then zooms in on her hand trailing up his hairless chest. Her index finger circles his tiny nipple before she scrapes it with her nail. The shot continues up his body and zooms out when it captures his face.

His eyes are closed and his mouth is open. His head is tilted all the way back on a pillow without it's case. Little Bear looks at her while his hands untie their wrapping. He grabs both her breasts.

She leans into him. They kiss wildly. Red Riding Hood's face buries into the pillow as their hips pick up speed. His hands grip to her ass while his legs bend. The material doesn't cover them anymore.

His heels dig into the mattress. Her back arches. She is locked into position and his ass comes off the bed and he pounds into her. The bed shakes violently.

The picture blurs and continues to go out of focus until it is a blank slate of white. Black cursive writes to the screen:

**Mama Bear Runs Away With The Lumberjack**

The picture comes into focus with a bird's-eye view: an ax and two gloves lay to the ground, scattered with a set of boots and slippers in a path leading under a Chinese Maple Tree. The leaves dance from a subtle breeze. _There isn't sound; but my mind imagines it clearly._

A picnic basket sits on it's side, tipped over, in the shade and to the far right is a man on his stomach in the grass. Only his bare feet, trousers, and belt show within the frame. His upper body is off camera.

As the shot shrinks, it inches up the man's shirtless back to his broad shoulders. He is between the legs of a woman. She is much lighter than he. Her knees are bent, her toes are painted. Neither one of their faces show.

She looks to be laying on his shirt. The camera scoots a tiny bit higher and her hands twist and tangle in his hair. His head's rhythm increases, causing her hands to fist while she comes into full sight.

Her long blondish curls hang behind her. She looks to be saying "Yes. Yes." with her head lifted. She is watching him. Oh my god... that is the woman chauffer.

Rose's body shimmers with a light perspiration, including her large breasts and cleavage in the open corset. He squeezes to one breast, unable to fit it into his hand, then slaps it's underside.

His head shakes with rapid intention. Her face contorts, her body tenses, and her mouth morphs into moaning. She rests her head on a pile of clothing, riding out waves of bliss. Her hand reaches down to block the stimulation; but he shakes his head and grips her wrist.

His hands wrap to the back of her thighs.. he pushes her knees to her chest while his face shimmies between her cheeks. He slaps to her ass before pressing two fingers into her back entrance.

To her cheeks, he chews and penetrates within. He gets to his knees, up righting himself. The camera's angle swings to the side. He is speaking and unbuckling his belt. She gets on her knees and he smacks her ass.. one, two, three times. She pushes her plump bottom back and up, wanting him.

The man is slender, muscular, clean shaven. His eyes are light and shine in the center of dark lashes. His trousers drop. He is long. He dips to kiss her lower back while slipping his fingers into her, he pulls them from her to sink them into her again, stretching that bottom.

To polish his tip, he slides himself within the center of her folds before lining up. Leaves drop like feathers around them as he spreads her round cheeks with his thumbs. A Chinese maple leaf lands on her back.

The camera zooms in on it until the screen is black.

**.::::::.**

_Pause the movie, please, I need to potty._


	13. Chapter 13

**.::: One Hell of A Bargain :::.**

Chapter Thirteen

**Author's** **Notes**: Bella joins a dating service that promises to meet her needs, her deepest desires. Rated M with Edward. I take no credit for Twilight, nor SM's characters. **Destined towards Kinkyville, which is on your right, pass the border of Taboo according to MapQuest **(Please note this is one fictional statement - No use of MapQuest was sought or gained)**. Read at your own discretion. **

_Thank you for reading, following, and reviewing!_

For **PORN** Purposes

Papa Bear _ Emmett

Goldilocks _ Jane

The Big Bad Wolf _ Jacob

**.::: BPOV :::.**

White printed letters flow onto the screen:

**After One Month Of Courting**

**Papa Bear Invites Miss Goldilocks Over For Porridge**

It clips to a narrow wooden table where Papa and Miss sit across from one another. Steam rises from their bowls. She is tiny with straight, light long hair, parted down the middle. He is huge with dark short, wavy hair. They both keep their eyes on one another and they're wearing similar clothing: jeans and tee shirts.

Her hand goes from tracing the Chinese maple leaves on the bowl to do a slight motion.

"Papa?" appears at the bottom of the screen as a subtitle.

He continues to sip from his spoon, lifting one brow for Miss to continue. Her hands sign fluidly, fast. Her words write for us to see.

"I'm not hungry. Let me feed you. Let me sit on your lap. I did _something_ today."

He nods, signing: "Come here. We can sit in my chair."

He gets up from the table, taking the bowl into his big hands, and Miss follows him into the other room. Papa sits in his leather recliner, placing the porridge onto the side table, then pats his lap.

She smiles bright as she straddles him and Papa signs: "Tell me first what you did."

She stares at the side table for a moment and he holds to her hips. She grins and signs, "You will spank me."

She bites her lip with a hopeful twinkle in her eyes, excited by the thought. His head shakes with a smirk on his face, his dimples on full display.

"You couldn't handle it."

"I got piercings yesterday. See?"

She raises her shirt to show him her full breasts and the two tiny silver rings, one in each of her hard nipples.

"They hurt. Kiss them, please?" She signs, watching Papa closely with her head tilted.

Papa's hands slide up her waist to her underarms, where he lifts her to his mouth. Her mouth opens as she comes off his lap. He stares into her eyes, then to her voluptuous boobs.

Such a tiny frame - who would have thought. His tongue tips a ring up and Miss twitches. Papa gives gentle, upward licks to her piercing before snuggling his face between her breasts, burying himself into her cleavage.

The screen fades to black as white words strobe in and out:

**The Big Bad Wolf Finishes Work Early**

The strobe bursts, turning the screen white for a picture to shade into clarity - pixels darken randomly. Once the image sets, motion begins.

It is a skeleton key inside it's keyhole, twisting in a man's dirty hand. The shot zooms out: a man in ripped jeans with his shirt over his arm opens a large, thick wooden door.

He walks into his home and freezes in his track. The camera swirls on it's axis, causing lines to streak across the screen until is focuses on what he sees.

It's a profile shot. Goldilocks on her knees. She is between Papa Bear's legs. The table and bowl of porridge are in the background as she uses both her tiny hands to strangle his big cock. Her fingers barely intertwine around his girth. She slowly strokes him, sucking on his plump head.

Her jeans are at her ankles and Papa holds her long hair out of her face. His head snaps to the camera and he stands, pulling Miss to her feet. He hugs her to him, covering them both.

Papa speaks, the words appear at the bottom of the screen. "What are you doing?"

The camera spins to the man at the door. He shuts it, placing his keys on a hook, and speaks with a wicked, sideways smirk.

"Won't you introduce us?" He smiles bright. The frame expands until the three are in view.

Goldilocks has her index finger curled into her mouth, biting that nail while gazing at the sculpted, shirtless man.

Papa looks at her, gaining her attention, and signs while speaking. "We can go to my room, unless you want to meet my roommate."

She nods and glances at the approaching man. His dirty hands are lifted as if under arrest. She smiles at him. Papa raises his brow in wonder before beginning introductions. His arms open more to reveal her breasts and white bikini panties.

"This is The Big Bad Wolf. I'd let him spank you.. if he keeps his hands off the delicacies." Then, Papa gives a stern look to Mr. Wolf, who's reply sticks to the screen.

"Promise."

"Grab a chair, Wolf. Wait for my command." And he does without pause, placing the dinning chair inches in front of the recliner.

Papa sits, turning Miss around to face him. "You good with this?"

She signs back, "Anything goes?"

"We'll see."

"Translate for me?" She asks.

Papa smiles his "Yes." She turns and sits in his lap, looking at Mr. Wolf.

Her hands move fluidly, Papa speaks, and subtitles flow to the screen: "Do you want to spank my ass?"

Wolf licks his lips. "I do."

"I'd like it. And for Papa to put his cock in your mouth."

"You'd like that? I'd like to do more than spank you."

After translating, Papa flips her to where she is now sitting, he grabs the jeans at her feet. Her legs go over her head as he pulls them off of her. He signs, saying it out loud for Mr. Wolf to hear.

"You're asking him to join us."

Papa gets to his knees and pulls aside her panties for his view. She is slick and completely shaven. He fists the head of cock and she tilts her hips forward.

"You said he could spank me." He nods and swipes his tongue, parting her. Miss opens her legs more.

Papa's fingers spread her, he gazes before pressing his tongue into her. One hand goes into his short wavy hair while her other hand gropes her own breasts.

He stands. "Are you wanting me?" He only signs, addressing her. Miss sits up straight, nodding.

"Yes."

The Big Bad Wolf strokes his length within his jeans, watching.

Papa strokes himself, throwing his head back, then helps Goldi from the seat. He smacks her ass and takes his seat. She leans down to fondle his sack and kisses his mouth. Her grin is naughty and playful. Her hands motion as she turns. "I want you to fuck me, Papa."

Mr. Wolf sits, zoning in on the bounce of her breasts.

She looks to Mr. Wolf, unsure of what to do exactly. He opens his legs and gestures for her to stand there. When Miss does this, Mr. Wolf places his hands on her ass cheeks and peeks around her form at Papa.

"Such roundness." He squeezes her cheeks and she lifts to her toes. "What I could, respectively, do to help you. Work her for your fit."

"We will see. You moving out this week?"

"Promise." Mr. Wolf looks into Goldi's eyes. "Honey.." He takes her hand to guide her to his side and scoots back in his chair. There's handprints on her panties and big cheeks. He lays her over his knees, she balances herself up with her forearms on the floor.

She looks at Papa. He removes his shirt, then grips to his cock. His chin tucks and his eyes become that of a hungry predator. Mr. Wolf plays with her ass: caressing, lifting, and spreading her cheeks. His focus is intense and heated.

_Smack_, _smack_ to one cheek and the three of them make same face - a pucker to their faces.

"Honey." _Smack_, _smack_. Both hands squeeze.

"My honey. Hands on your head, Wolf."

Mr. Wolf's arms go up, his head leans back as his hands go behind his head. Papa is out of his chair, he kneels behind Goldi.

_**Smack**_, _**smack**_! Papa's nose wedges between her cheeks. She is trying to look over her shoulder, mouth agape, moans written to her features. _**Smack**_! Papa gets to his feet, pulling her from Mr. Wolf's lap. She turns to him. He places his hands on her face and kisses her wildly.

Papa wrenches away from the kiss, chest heaving, he signs. "I am open. Your choice. You and I go to my room or you hand me those panties."

Miss removes her panties and places them in Papa's grasp. "Go sit. Feet apart on the armrests."

Once she is in place, Papa holds her panties in front of Mr. Wolf's face. "You want in these?"

Mr. Wolf nods, leaning forward to stick his face into her panties. Madly sniffing them. Miss watches intently, her hand pats to her swollen arousal. Their attention meets the sound. She grins and does it again.

Papa signs. "He wants inside you."

Miss shuts her eyes, pressing two fingers into herself. Papa holds his cock's base, pointing it in Mr. Wolf's face. "Respectably."

With his hands on his head, Mr. Wolf circles his puckered lips to Papa's head, then licks to his slit before pressing forward while opening his mouth.

Mr. Wolf uses his body, his abs and biceps flex. His head tilts down on down to groove up on the up and out. There's a definite rhythm and it is most delicious.

Miss sucks to her fingers, captivated by the scene as Papa's face scrunches in pleasure. "That's good.. Uh. Good, uh, enough." He steps back and Mr. Wolf releases him to sit back in his chair. He licks his chomps.

They both gaze at Goldi. Her eyes are glazed over and heavy with lust. She pushes her breasts together and papa stalks toward her.

Signing, "Do you want to include him this one time? Our first time?" He pushes his jeans down his muscular legs, pulling them off completely, one foot at a time.

Papa watches for her response. She nods her agreement and he lifts her from the recliner to sit her in his lap. "Make your move, honey."

One hand cups to her breast, while the other pets to her sex. His impressive erection sways between her legs. Goldi signs at Mr. Wolf, Papa speaks for her.

"Do you have protection?"

"In my back pocket. Are you an adult?"

Her grin shines. "I'm twenty-two, Mr. Bad."

Mr. Wolf returns her smile and gets to his feet, reaching into his back pocket. Goldi calls to him with her motioning finger.

She smirks over her shoulder and Papa signs. "Help him with his pants, honey." He lifts and places her on his knee.

Mr. Wolf holds the square package up with a bent arm, shaking it like a tambourine in his fingertips. They exchange naughty grins.

She unbuttons, unzips, and yanks down his pants and stares at the stiffness stuck to one side in his tight briefs. Miss rubs his length, sucking on her lips. Then, she makes eye contact as one finger traces to his cock's curve.

He pulls down one side of those white briefs and springs free. Without hesitation, she reaches for the package and presses her open mouth to his shaft, pinning his cock to his body with her breast on his upper thigh.

His lips part and I think I can hear the moan caught in his throat. Slowly, he lowers the square to Miss's hand. When she clenches it into her tiny hand, she licks to his cock, then sits up to open the package.

To his base she holds him steady and rolls on the protection, pinching the air pocket on top with the pads of her fingers. Papa says, "Ready, set.."

He lifts her, turning her around so she's facing him. His hand motions as he says, "Stay up on your knees and he can get you doggie style."

Miss kisses his mouth, arching her back into the locked position. Her hand reaches between her legs and Mr. Wolf steps into place.

The screen lightens until it is white, the black cursive writes:

**The End  
**

The words disappear and new ones take their place:

**Coming Soon  
**

Goes to white.

**The Unseen Story Clips  
**

White screen.

**A "**_**Fortune **__**of **__**Naughty"**_** Production  
**

The T.V. powers off.

**.::::::.**

Any takers on the sequel? We should check-in on Bella & Edward, first. Please review so I know what you be thinking.


End file.
